An HRPD (High Rate Packet Data) is a standard for wireless (radio) access technology that is optimized for high speed, high capacity data transmissions. The HRPD system applies Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology and Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) technology to allow a mobile station to transmit data. Accordingly, due to its improved data transmission rate and capacity, the HRPD system can provide multimedia contents in various technical fields of application, such as wireless Internet access, real-time road traffic information, wireless live broadcasts, movies, games and the like.
In order to transmit large capacity data at a higher rate, an Nx HRPD system transmits packets upon allocating more than one CDMA channel (frequency assignment) to one mobile station. Namely, a method that transmits packets by using a multi-carrier is employed.
According to the related art, in a system that transmits packets by using a multi-carrier, the same CDMA channel (frequency assignment) is allocated to the active sectors. Namely, allocating the CDMA channel (frequency assignment) to all other active sectors in the same manner as that for a serving sector, which is currently transmitting packet data to a particular mobile station, is problematic because of inefficiencies from the point of radio resource management.
Also, in the related art, when data is transmitted by using the allocated CDMA channels (FAs), no determination is made as to whether which of the many CDMA channels (FAs) should be used to transmit control messages. However, because control signals can be considered to be more important than traffic data, there is a need to transmit such control signals in a more effective manner.